Sangre y Tierra Cronicas de los Caidos La Tierra
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: En la tercera temporada, Lahatiel hace un viaje con la Halaku Azaziel que devela un punto negro en Buenos Aires: una gran grieta se esconde bajo el Colegio Nacional. Desde alli grandes Legiones y sus dirigentes podrian escapar...


La casa, luego de tanto ruido, se habia encumbrado en un estrepitoso silencio.

Aquellas rusticas paredes del pequeЯo departamento que solian llamar "El Cuartel" desde que la "familia" de Elohim habia aumentado, se habian convertido en el refugio principal. Cualquier problema, fuente de informacion o el mero descanso se ejecutaba alli. Las casas de cada uno se habian convertido en sitios inseguros, sobre todo para el grupo original de soldados, que habian decidido quedar cerca de Amaterasu, ahora que habia conseguido nada mas y nada menos que forzar al presidente interino Eduardo Duhalde a un pacto con ella. El topico de su intencion politica (acomodar a sus otros Fralls, Damonte y Lionelli) y como base de recursos se habia completado. Ahora eran tiempos de organizar el frente para combatir a los enemigos externos y aplastar a los internos, ese era el unico objetivo.

Con la inclusion de aquellos que habian liberado de las garras de la Logia, estaban comenzado a tener forma de una tropa; una tropa combativa, disciplinada y organizada. Habian aprendido a sostenerse los unos a los otros, a planificar, discutir y proceder, sin tiempo a consideraciones, flaquezas o dudas. El tiempo era esencial, y si uno no lo hacia, lo reemplazaba el siguiente. No habia que reflexionar sino luchar.  
Sin embargo, los problemas eran varios y tan dispersos que el equipo necesitaba una muy buena coordinacion; habia pocas reuniones, cruces de palabras en voz baja y luego cada uno se esparcia a su posicion, para vigilar, espiar, informar, seguir y averiguar. Eran el frente, los unicos que defendian la bien amada Buenos Aires, la tierra de su sangre, su patria.  
Todos tenian un gran compromiso intimo y particular; se sentian identificados, efervecidos por la situacion. Nadie tocaria a los humanos, nadie les haria daЯo en su tierra; habia que exaltarlos, tal y como asi lo habia designado Lucifer. Pero necesitaban organizarse, porque sabian que una tierra periferica para los Elohim de Europa que estuviera actuando por cuenta era el foco de atencion.  
Eran pocos, pero consecuentes. Mirielle habia empezado todo sola; acudieron a su llamado el Asharu Ur Korosh y el Rabisu Tiamat; despues, desde el otro lado del oceano, el Lammasu Lahatiel, al que aceptaron de manera inmediata. Finalmente, en la guerra contra La Logia, aparecieron los Namaru Hwang-Gung y Vanarat y el Rabisu Joriel; a su alrededor, los Halaku Azaziel y Thanatos, seguidos por los Neberu Ophiros y sus dos compaЯeros, Ebbet y Birat.  
La Legion del Desafio, sorprendida por la intrepida suma de Elohim reclutados bajo Mirielle, se dio a la averiguacion. Cuan guerra fria, y casi mafiosa, los enviados a atacarlos desaparecieron, todo intento de apropiarse de esa tierra y de la pequeЯa camada de combate Escarlata habia desaparecido. Y nadie aun sabia por que... pero no habia que enmistarse del todo con aquella que tenia el secretos de las Armas de Gilgamesh... no aun.

.

Pero que tenia que ver el en todo esto?  
Habia sido llevado a la Tierra de las Sombras sin ton ni son, del brazo de los Caidos de la Muerte, bajo su carne humana, a recordar, simple y llanamente, el dolor del Abismo.  
Ahora veia todo con claridad; su piel estaba fria, entumecida, a pesar de los casi 40 grados que hacia. A veces temblaba y sobre la mesa de luz tenia un taza de cafe caliente; inclusive estaba cubierto con mantas que rozaban su piel llena de vendas y totalmente destrozada, con rayaduras, heridas y raspaduras.  
Aquel maldito viento.  
Desde que habia llegado, Nicolas le habia quitado el dolor de su cuerpo, justo como lo hacia Nacho. Pero las heridas no sanaban, algunas se abrian y sangraban. Temia que le bajara la presion, por lo que uso su Fe hasta agotarse y tratar de cerrar las mas graves. Tendria que recurrir a Luis cuando volviera, donde sea que estuviese; podia llamarlo, si. Pero si no podia aprender a resolverlo solo, no sabria que hacer si el Asharu por algun motivo no pueda asistirlo.  
En las siguientes 4 horas permanecio alli, bajo la tutela de Joriel, quien lo observo al dormir; los pocos intentos que Nicolas habia tenido de sacarle alguna palabra a Athan, habian sido en enochiano y tartamudeando, como si la lengua que tenia no supiera como usarla. Al ver la cara de terror por ese problema, el Rabisu lo tranquilizaba como un niЯo y lo hacia recostarse con cuidado para cambiarle algunas vendas (las heridas mas profundas estaban en las piernas) y acobijarlo de nuevo.

-Greco, me estas preocupando- dijo Joriel, que habia tomado cierta simpatia con el en el bar antes de ir al encuentro de Azaziel en el Cementerio de la Chacarita, y que luego tuvo que llevar a rastras ensangrentado y gimiendo al salir del Cementerio con los otros Elohim- Si no me decis nada no se como solucionarlo-

-No tiene... solucion. Es lo que es-

Joriel suspiraba sin saber que decirle. nisiqueira lo miraba a los ojos como hacia un rato, cuando le contaba entudiasmado su vida en Grecia y lo analizaba cuando le contaba su experiencia de Atadura por la Logia, como habia sido sometido. Algo habia cambiado en el chico, en lo mas recognito de su mente, sus ojos negros lo reflejaban.

-Bueno, dormi, no te levantes mas o esas heridas no se cierran. Te vas a desangrar y si Mirielle se entera me caga a bifes, y despues viene el Asharu y me caga a tiros. Es increible como te quiere esa gente-

Al decir eso Athan lo miro y sus ojos sonrienron por si mismos.

-Si...-

-Sos como el consentido, Nereida. La verdad, todos te andan cuidando. Aprovecha esa postura; pero cuando te vean asi me van a matar...-

-Yo, les voy a explicar...-

-Pero si ni podes hablar, negro!-

-Yo... se... no digas nada, se como...-

-Bueno bueno, como digas. Pero dormite de una vez-

Athan no respondio, y luego le sonrio despacio, la cara le dolia, estab llena de cicatrices.

-Descansa... ya estoy mejor-

-Si, al menos modulas dos palabras. Pero si te dejo solo y te encuentran asi soy boleta...

-Te dije que... yo les explico... anda a dormir

-Mmm. Bueno, esta bien

-Gracias, Nicolas- le suspiro despacio y Joriel sintio una repentina lastima por el. Que seria de la Nereida? una que no esta apreparada para la guerra ni para eso, no para nada? por que seguia lli con esa gente? por que?

-0oo0-

Mirielle apago la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Encendio otro, comenzando el tercer atado de viente que habia consumido hasta el momento.  
La charla con los miembros de la Legion del Desafio la habia puesto nerviosa, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo habia conseguido sacarselos de encima. Irian a ejecutar la logistica en Uruguay, y eso la salvaria de tener que dar explicaciones.

Vayase a creer. Ella tenia que dar explicaciones. Cuando ELLA era la seЯora de esa tierra. Era una locura pensar bajar la cabeza, pero obviamente, la posibilidad habia rozado su piel.

-Gringos de mierda...- suspiro mas como humana que como Elohim, lanzando una bocanada de humo.

-Al menos van a estar alejados por un tiempo. Y tenemos a Jae Joong bajo control-

Malena cruzo las piernas para otro lado y dejo el pocillo de cafe vacio sobre la mesa. Observo como los ojos aguamarina de Mirielle rechazaban su contacto visual, con una mano apoyada en el rostro cansado, fumando silenciosamente.

-Si, es bueno que el Lord este ocupado- hablo luego, y la observo de repente como quien reconoce a alguien tras aЯos de no verse- ademas, como mediador sera un buen alcance para los recursos que necesitemos.

-Mirielle, no quiero ser imprudente, pero... ©estabas hablando enserio cuando te referiste al proyecto Condor? ©Sabes la magnitud de lo que estas hablando?

Amaterasu brillo en sus ojos y sonriР de costado, despacio.

-Sos mi hermana de casa, sabras si hablo enserio o no...

-Me preocupa, creo que vas demasiado rapido. Deberias organizar lo que tenes y despues pensar mas en grande. Lograste evadir a los de Desafio, pero no se por cuanto tiempo se van a quedar quietos.

-Es logico que te preocupes por eso, es lo que va a suceder, pero no por ahora. Tomemos lo que tenemos, que baste bien a control esta- seЯalo con el cigarrillo hacia afuera- Mira, Duhalde se volvio mas permisivo. Todo esta regresando a la normalidad del pais.

-Si, en eso tenes razon. Los chicos volvieron al colegio y Joaquin volvio al trabajo. En ese sentido todo es normal

-©Como esta esa situacion?

Malena sonrio sinceramente.

-Joaquin me ve bien, asi que lo que le digo le basta. Estaba muy preocupado; pero como todos ve que la situacion esta mejorando poco a poco. Hay mas gente, la vida urbana esta estabilizandose.

-Ya vas a ver que en dos semanas nadie va a recordar esto salvo los historiadores y los periodistas-le aseguro seЯalandole con el cigarrillo- asi somos nosotros...

"SeЯoras Amaterasu y Vanarat, el Rabisu Joriel os habla"

Ambas quedaron paralizadas. Hacia rato que no habia reportado nada, y la reunion con la otra Legion las habia absorvido por completo.

Mirielle tomo el celular y le hizo un gesto a la Namaru.

-Te escuchamos

"SeЯora, regresamos con el Lammasu del lugar citado con la Halaku"

-©Esta todo bien?

"Le suplico venga, estamos en su morada. va a ser mejor que lo vea"

-©Pero le paso algo a Athan?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Malena la miro de repente y se acerco preocupada.

-El esta bien... o al menos vivo

Mirielle solto el aire que habia contenido, pero su rostro aun mostraba angustia.

-Vamos para alla

--0oo0--

En el momento que ingresaron a la avenida 9 de Julio se armo una gran congestion; era un dia de semana, todos regresaban a sus trabajos y salian de sus lugares diarios. Los colectivos estaban llenos a rabiar; el aire y humor de Buenos Aires volvia a lentamente al cauce de una jornada laboral. Cuando las mujeres se enteraron ya era demasiado tarde.

-║║La puta madre que lo re mil pario!!- protesto la francesa golpeando el manubrio. Malena la miro de reojo y se rio.

-Es increible como pasas a la intolerancia de Mirielle. Mira, podemos salir por ahi cuando alcancemos esa calle. Te desvias dos cuadras y seguis de largo.

-Si ya se... ║Que mierda!

-Athan esta bien. Lo esta cuidando Nicolas. Si asi no fuese el tono hubiera sido diferente y lo habria dicho enseguida. Calmate un poco.

Al finalmente librarse del transito, la tension entre ambas se relajo y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades hasta que llegaron a destino. Fue entonces cuando el humor de Mirielle cambio; se bajo estrepitosamente del auto y subio las escaleras con sus tacos aguja sin consideracion alguna. Malena nego con la cabeza, subiendo despacio tras ella.

Dos pisos mas arriba, Nicolas las esperaba contra el marco de la puerta abierta, serio, pero relajado.

-Que tal, pasen...

La Namaru se adelanto y detras Malena le hizo un gesto a su compЯaero de los notables nervios de la muchacha. El acepto suponiendo lo obvio, y la hizo pasar para cerrar la puerta.

-║Athan! ║Athan! ║Soy yo!

-No se esfuerce, SeЯora. No puede hablar

Volteo de golpe

-║©Como que no puede hablar?!

-Mirielle, calma-le dijo Malena a lo lejos, sacandose su saquito de hilo.

-Por favor, venga...-suspiro Nicolas, pensando que en cuanto los otros dos se enteraran de lo que le habia pasado al chico lo iban a matar.

Los tres ingresaron a la habitacion. Hacia un calor tremendo, pero el griego estaba cubierto con mantas como si fuera invierno, tapado hasta el cuello. Estaba semi inclinado sobre la cabecera, y estaba dormitando tranquilamente.  
La Namaru cayo sobre la cama al ver la cantidad inhumana de cicatrices y rayaduras que cruzaban hasta los parpados; algunas con hilillos rojos de sangre reseca y otros cerradas, pero con la huella del araЯazo encima.

-Athan...- susurro, tratando de comprender que le habia pasado. Sus brazos estaban llenos de vendajes, y su cuerpo tambien. Trato de tomarle un mano pero la saco en reaccion enseguida... estaba helada.

-Como le dije, esta vivo. Pero helado, y terriblemente lastimado.

-©Que le paso?

-No se como explicarselo. La gitana evito a toda costa que acompaЯara al muchacho, y entro con ella al Cementerio de Chacarita. Estaba su compaЯero, el otro Elohim- Joriel parecia molesto, incomodo por la situacion -A la media hora regresaron los tres heridos, pero Athan cayo desplomado al suelo, estaba baЯado en sangre. Crei que lo habian matado pero lo saque de ahi. No se curar las heridas como el Asharu, pero le paralice los nervios de dolor para que no sufriera tanto. El hizo lo propio; uso su esencia para curarse de lo mas grave, pero es claro que quedo agotado por el esfuerzo y por el dolor.

-Pobrecito...-susurro Malena con ternura de madre, acercandose y tomandole la frente- ©Fueron ellos?

-Estaban lastimados como el y lo trajeron. Creo que fue lo que les paso alla...-

-Pobre Lammasu. ©Por que se lo habran llevado a el? Los Halaku saben que de todos nosotros Athan es el mas debil.

-©Queres mi opinion?- Nicolas suspiro, mirando con cuidado a Mirielle- No tiene nada que ver que sea debil. Es porque es el menos involucrado en todo esto...

La castaЯa volteo de repente

-Explicate

-En lo que hayan tenido que mostrarle, su vision iba a ser mas imparcial porque nosotros estamos cegados de diferentes motivos en esta guerra. El no tiene mas que su ideal, no esta involucrado con nada.

-Athan eligio estar aca porque tambien tiene sus motivos. Peleo hombro a hombro con nosotros, sangro por nosotros, confio en nosotros... esta totalmente metido en esto- le dijo imperativa, Nicolas nego.

-Si en ese sentido; pero a nosotros nos une la sangre, nuestra tierra. Estos hijos de puta quieren destruir y dominar nuestro pais, DEBEMOS evitarlo. Pero, ©Que lo une a el, en comparacion? Es como el coreano; y ese Namaru esta mejor posicionado acorde a sus intereses. Athan no tiene nada que ver en esto y esta al margen, quiera o no.

-Estas prejuzgando. No estabas cuando todo esto empezo, quizas tenga algo...- corrigio Malena.

-Es solo mi opinion. Es cierto que se sacrifica, pero no lo hace mas que por, estimo, afecto, agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado, por haberlo recibido. Nada mas.

Mirielle volteo a verlo pensando en sus palabras. Habian pasado tantas cosas, habia virado todo tan a su favor que no se habia detenido a pensar en el, ni en los demas. ©Que habria pasado con Luis cuando aquella misteriosa muchacha lo hizo quebrarse y llorar como un niЯo? ©Que pensaba Nacho de como estaba procediendo? ©Que era lo que sentia Athan?

©Era realmente necesaro detenerse a pensar en esas cosas?

El griego abrio los ojos despacio, y se encontro con los seis pares de ojos mirandolos atentos.

-Hey... ©Estas bien?- pregunto la castaЯa.

No le contesto. Parpadeo un par de veces, temblo un poco por el frio y reconocio los rostros. Sus labios rayados intentaron moverse pero saco simplemente un balbuceo. Al darse cuenta, Athan levanto el brazo que tenia Mirielle cerca de ella y seЯalo, despacio, detras de ellos.

Cuando voltearon vieron que habia una carpeta de dibujo de tamaЯo colosal, y unas carbonillas abiertas cerca del mueble.  
Al abrirla, los caidos se encontraron con unos dibujos arquitectonicos que ni el mas agil de los profesionales hubiese desarrollado en aЯos: Lahatiel habia ilustrado lo que habia visto en la Tierra de las Sombras; todo lo que no podia explicar con palabras.  
Alli estaban los paisajes que habia grabado en su mente. El primer dibujo era un muro negro sobre el que observo al barrio de Colegiales destruido, como los huracanes negros azotaban las ruinas; el segundo dibujo era sobre los componentes de los vortices, los espectros; con la piel arrugada y acartonada pegada al esqueleto puro, los ojos negros, huecos y unos colmillos larguisimos, mirando de frente y saliendo del torbellino.  
Pero el retrato que mas le sorprendio fue el que hizo de la Plaza de los Dos Congresos, cuyo fin estaba en seЯalar que un vortice, el mas gigantesco de todos, estaba sobre la Manzana de las Luces, sobre el Colegio Nacional de Buenos Aires.

Los tres quedaron mirando el retrato con mas detenimiento. Los otros dos habian sido para presentar el ambiente y las figuras que formaban parte de los torbellinos; el tercero parecia el mas importante.

-Este es mas grande que los demas...- susurro Malena, seЯalando ambos dibujos. Nicolas los tomo y los miro a la distancia.

-Si, parece que el principal viene de ahi. ©Sera algo relacionado con esos hijos de puta?

-Los Halaku lo llevaron con un objetivo: mostrarle algo que es imposible en este lugar. Yo estuve en la Tierra de las Sombras con algunos, y esto no estaba asi. Parece que algo arraso con todo- dijo Mirielle reconociendo.

-©Sera provocado por La Logia?- pregunto Malena, mirando detenidamente.

-Si invocan Elohim deben alterar y atraer a espectros con ellos. Para llamarnos tienen que abrir pozos en lo que a estas cosas les encanta bailar- continuo Mirielle- Si ese lugar esta asi como lo visualizo Athan, debe ser inhabitable.

-Pero los chicos van a ese colegio...

-Podrian no creerles que ven o sienten cosas extraЯas- acoto Nicolas- por la incredulidad actual uno nunca sabe. Ademas ese Colegio tiene cada leyenda que te da calambre...

-©Como sabes?

-Porque yo fui- dijo con un aire de comicidad- creeme que es un lugar terrorifico. Si era por los espectros ahora lo entiendo todo...

Mirielle bajo los dibujos y miro a Athan, acariciandole la mejilla despacio. Estaba tan frio que parecia muerto.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, trata de descansar.

Athan asintio despacio, y abrio la boca despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo sublime esa vez.

-©... L... Luis y... Nacho?

-Estan en la ciudad, vigilando y controlando. Esta todo bien.

-No saben...

-No. No saben

-A... avisales que estoy bien... no quiero que s...se preocup...pen

Malena sonrio despacio y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Quedate tranquilo, les vamos a decir y le vamos a pedir a Luis que te saque esas cicatrices horribles, ©Si? Pero tenes que dormir...

-Vuelvo cuando estes mejor. Asi hablamos tranquilos- le dijo Mirielle- te pongo al tanto de todo, pero hacele caso a Malena...

--0oo0--

-©║Que le hizo esa gitana de mierda?! ║La voy a matar!

Nacho estaba dando vueltas en circulo al escuchar el celular. Luis lo miraba sentado en el banco de la plaza donde estaban.

-No le hizo nada. Es el pago por entrar a la Tierra de las Sombras. Nicolas me dijo que los atacaron espectros, los vencieron pero cuando estaban saliendo una coleta de un torbellino los toco. Los tres estaban lastimados, pero a Athan lo agarro de lleno. Al parecer eran astillas de hueso y vidrios, o algo parecido a eso...

-Pobre pibe... esta ligandolas todas- bufo el morocho, mirando a Luis- ©Como esta ahora?

-Estable. Conciente, habla poco, y esta helado. El Lammasu pudo decr en enochiano que Athan esta paralizado del miedo, y que esta intentando calmarlo para recuperar la movilidad. Su cuerpo tiene las secuelas de haber entrado por primera vez a ese mundo.

-El gordo me pregunta si esta muy lastimado.

-Nicolas le calmo el dolor y Athan hizo lo suyo con su propia esencia. Esta todo magullado y la piel llena de cicatrices, pero nada mas.

-©Y que corno estaba haciendo el gil de Nicolas?

-No pudo hacer nada, cuando lo trajeron de nuevo a esta realidad llegaron los tres hechos mierda. El Rabisu hizo lo que pudo; si no lo hubiera asistido, el cuerpo de Lahatiel no hubiera soportado tanta perdida de sangre...

-©Esta en tu casa?

-Si, estoy con el.

-©Y que van hacer con eso que descubrieron?

-Malena y Nicolas me pidieron ir como primer equipo, ya que ellos vivieron los rituales y recuerdan la estructura. No fue dificil deducirla ya que se sabe que hay tuneles debajo del colegio. Ademas a ellos los ata mas el deber de ir.

-©Queres que vayamos como equipo de refuerzo?

-Si, es una buena idea. Yo me voy a quedar con Athan a ver si me dice algo y despues voy con ustedes.

-Luis pregunta donde esta el chino bala.

-Como ahora es mediador, esta teniendo sus reuniones con los de su legion. Como Lord del Desafio, seguro sus superiores le estan dando ordenes y le habran designado a alguien. No es de preocuparse ahora, el va a tener que encargarse de los recursos. Pero con esto nosotros tenemos que resolver algo de la Logia... estamos muy cerca.

-©Crees que es conveniente dejarlo en esa posicion tan ambigua?

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurre, esta al margen; y a la vez no lo esta, ya que el y Athan tienen un compromiso mutuo desde la muerte de Sui Ming. Por otro lado, el resto de Desafio lo mande para Uruguay a que se instalen alla, asi no joden.

-Bien, perfecto eso. Vamos para alla entonces.

"SeЯora..."

-Si, Ur Korosh...

"©Athan esta bien de verdad?"

-No te preocupes, no sufrio ningun cambio en su esencia. Al parecer los Halakus obraron con honestidad, aunque parezca increible. Solo lo llevaron para mostrarle.

"Esta bien. Es que estoy preocupado"

-Deja de mariconear, poli, el griego se la banca- dijo Nacho interrumpiendo la conversacion. Luis fruncio el cejo y suspiro, contando paciencia internamente.

"©JaeJoong va a colaborar?"

-Esta ocupado con sus asuntos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto estara al tanto de todo y con nosotros. Desafio es asi de metido...-suspiro mirando hacia la puerta, se habia encerrado en la otra habitacion para hablar.

"Bien, entonces vamos para el colegio nacional, seЯora"

-Comprendido.

Mirielle miro el reloj. Habia pasado casi una hora desde que Athan habia mostrado los dibujos. Cuando abrio la puerta y fue a vigilar su sueЯo, el estaba sentado en la cama, y alli Mirielle pude ver como estaba solamente con bermudas de verano y todo su cuerpo lleno de lastimaduras en sangre. Estaba cambiandose las vendas del torso cuando ella entro y lo quedo mirando.

-©Descansaste?

-Si... ya puedo hablar, estoy mejor. Lo controlo mas- dijo seriamente, Lahatiel era el que estaba hablando.

Mirielle se acerco a el, y lo miro con los ojos de Amaterasu.

-©Podes controlar el cuerpo lo suficiente como para moverte?

Lahatiel la miro con sus ojos.

-Si, creo que si...

-Entonces termina y te ayudo a vestir

-©A donde vamos?

-Al colegio... vamos a descubrir finalmente que esta detras de la Logia. 


End file.
